


Care

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [34]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, alya is a good girlfriend, passing notes like the dorks they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “Hey, you shouldn’t be sleeping during class, but you don’t look so good. Are you okay?”





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Old Marinette/Alya fic originally posted to my tumblr and now uploaded here. Enjoy!

When Alya gets to the classroom, she’s unsurprised to see that Marinette isn’t there yet. Her girlfriend almost always oversleeps and ends up being late for class, so she just takes her seat and waits patiently. 

Marinette manages to not to be tardy for once, rushing through the door at the last minute and hurriedly sitting down next to Alya. There’s no time to chat, as the teacher begins the lesson as soon as the bell finishes ringing. Alya turns her eyes to the front of the room; they can chat later.

Despite Alya’s efforts to be studious for once, her concentration is broken by soft snoring from the seat next to hers. They’re only halfway through first period, but when she nudges Marinette awake, she can’t help but notice that her friend looks paler than normal. Her concern spikes when Marinette immediately ducks her head into her elbow to smother several deep, chesty coughs.

They can’t talk during class, so Alya passes a note that reads “Hey, you shouldn’t be sleeping during class, but you don’t look so good. Are you okay?” Marinette takes a moment to read over the note, before hastily scribbling something in return and passing it back.

“I’m fine, really,” Alya reads, before scoffing and rolling her eyes. As if she’s going to buy that!

“Ladies? Is there something that you’d like to share with the class?”

Can’t a girl check and see if her girlfriend is okay without getting in trouble? “No, ma'am,” Marinette and Alya answer in unison. Alya resists the urge to roll her eyes again.

“Then please stop passing notes and pay attention to the lesson.” They both nod obediently and, apparently done lecturing them for the moment, their teacher returns to the chalkboard.

Alya’s focus is no longer on the lesson, though. She keeps shooting Marinette anxious glances, a plan forming in her mind. When the bell rings, announcing the five-minute break before second period, Alya grabs her bag and Marinette’s before hauling her girlfriend to her feet and ushering her out of the classroom.

“Where’re we going?” Marinette asks hoarsely, before her breath catches and sends her into another thick coughing fit. Alya winces at the sound but doesn’t slow her pace, just rubs Marinette’s back with her free hand.

“I’m taking you home,” Alya explains. “You’re too sick to be here.” Marinette doesn’t have enough air to argue right now. Alya doesn’t understand how she got so sick so fast; she’d had what looked like the start of a cold yesterday, but it wasn’t nearly this bad.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Alya asks. Marinette has a bad habit of staying up all night to work on her designs. “I really hope that you weren’t out in that rainstorm with Ladybug and Chat Noir.” It’s intended as a joke.

Marinette gives a startled gasp. “What?” she squawks, sounding flustered. “No, I was just trying to catch up on homework.”

“I know, silly, I was kidding. But seriously, you do sound awful. You should get some rest. Are your parents home?”

“They are, but they’re busy in the bakery,” Marinette rasps. She sounds absolutely exhausted. Fortunately, they’re only a few blocks from her house.

“Then I’ll stay with you and take care of you,” Alya promises.

“You don’t have to do that! Alya, you should just go back to school so I don’t get you sick.”

“I don’t have to, but I’m going to. You’re too sick to leave alone right now. Plus, my attendance records are better than yours.” Alya shoots her a reassuring smile as they make their way up the stairs to her room. “And don’t worry about getting me sick. I’ve got a strong immune system.”

They finally reach the bedroom, and Alya immediately steers Marinette over to the bed. “Thank you, Alya,” Marinette says softly.

“It’s no problem,” Alya assures her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Now get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
